mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario World 3:Trapped on Pokemon Island!
Super Mario World 3 is a game made by ML&ST Inc. and partially, The Random Block. It split into Trapped on Pokemon Island!, what takes on Pokemon universe, and Black Hole Tournament, what uses Mario travelling through space, just like in Super Mario Galaxy 3: Inazuma Eleven/Bros!, that can be available alone or in a bundle with Goomba Jump. Story Trapped on Pokemon Island! On the back to Ilse Delfino for a day off Mario and Peach's plane is attacked by Bowsers Airship causing them to crash and end up unconcious on a seemingly deserted island, Mario is woken by a friendly Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Meowth who try to inform him that Peach has been kidnapped, but they can't speak human after mario figures out whats going on, the four set out to save her once again. Black Hole Tournament Mario is back from the galaxy adventure in Super Mario Galaxy 3: Inazuma Eleven! One week later, after Mario defeated Bowser in his Universe Reactor, Mario goes home to celebrate the Starlite Comet Carnival. Luigi brings chicken wings, a pack of steak & cayenne pepper chips and a pack of spring onion chips. Mario sees Mona delivering two pizzas to celebrate. After that, Mario and Luigi go to Princess Peach in order to watch the Starlite Comet. When the Starlite Comet Carnival ends, Bowser attacks, making Toads into stone statues. It was seen that Bowser used cannonballs from his airship. Lastly, a bright flash surrounds Mario and Luigi, going upwards to space! On a big, grassy planet, Mario is woken by Mark Evans and Luigi who see that the galaxy is attacked by Bowser, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom and Doom Doom. Also, Peach was kidnapped by Bowser in the new Solar Kingdom. A letter drops, that reads: Dear Mario, '' There is a HUGE problem where I am right now, which I don't have a clue. Anyway, that monster that you battled is back, and bigger than ever! HELP!'' ''-'Lubba' Another bright flash appears, this time, Lubba drops. Lubba tries to inform that Peach has been kidnapped, however, Lubba cannot speak human language after Mario figures out what's going on. The team sets out to save her, once again! Diferences fom other platformer games ''Trapped on Pokemon Island! Power ups are not present in this game, instead each playable character has a different special ability and dash attack:M''ario throws fireballs and punches, Pikachu attacks with Thunder Jolts and Quick Attacks, Jigglypuff uses Hyper Voice and Rollout attacks and finally, Meowth who attacks with Pay Day and Scratch. Also the standard enemies like Goombas and Koopa Troopas are only found in castle and tower levels making them quite rare in the normal levels it is revealed that Bowser and the Koopalings have mind-controlled all the Pokemon on the island excluding the playable 3, making them the main enemies. ''Black Hole Tournament Power-Ups are present in the game unlike the Pokemon Island version. Also, each playable character has a different special ability and attack. Bosses: Trapped on Pokemon Island! World 1: Tower:Venasaur Castle:Larry Koopa World 2: Tower:Hipowdon Castle:Morton Koopa Jr World 3: Tower:Blastoise Castle:Wendy O Koopa World 4: Tower:Torterra Castle:Iggy Koopa World 5: Tower:Onix Castle:Roy Koopa World 6: Tower:Charizard World 7: Tower:Mewtwo Castle:Ludwig Von Koopa World 8: Tower:Bowser Jr Castle:Bowser Black Hole Tournament (Standard worlds) World 1: Grassland Grove * Tower: Reznors * Castle: Mega Goomba World 2: Koopahari Oasis World 3: Enormous Shoals World 4: The Polar Volcano World 5: Gigantic Vine Jungle World 6: Inescapable Clifflines World 7: Heavenly Island World 8: The Weird Illusion World 9a: Bowser's Lavafalls World 9b: Bowser's Fire Arena Black Hole Tournament (Special worlds) World Boom Boom World Doom Doom World Star: The Star Kingdom World Special: The Special Kingdom Ending Trapped on Pokemon Island! Mario and co rescue peach and free all the Pokemon from their mind control Mario and Peach leave Pokemon Island to their day off at Ilse Delfino when they get their they discover Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Meowth in the back of the plain before smiling and decide to keep them meanwhile on pokemon island Bowser and the Koopalings are attacked by the Venasaur, Hipowdon, Blastoise, Torterra, Onix, Charizard and Mewtwo they chose to guard the towers Black Hole Tournament The chosen character runs to rescue Peach and make the galaxy happy as usual. Then, the chosen character returns by a bright flash to the planet. Fireworks rise up to the sky as the chosen character wins the Black Hole Tournament. The Tara Bowser expires and transforms into a gold trophy. Now, the character returns to the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, a black flash sends the character into the black hole. The darker versions of Lumas guard them for a while, when suddenly, the black hole transforms into the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, on the planet, Bowser Jr. is attacked by the mega versions of Goomba, Pokey, Cheep Chomp, Ice Bro, Wiggler, Monty Mole and Lakitu. Note It has been confirmed by ML&ST Inc that this takes place before Mario Kart: Double Klash!! and other games that feture pokemon as guest stars Category:Games